Miami
by Ally Booth
Summary: Booth drags Brennan to Miami, and dares her to do something unexpected. Will she do it? August CBPC


_**Title: Foxy**_

_**Pairing: Booth/ Brennan**_

_**Chapter: 1/1**_

_**A/N: This story was really random and came to me as I was trying to think of something to write for the August CBPC. It's kind of OOC, but I tried to keep it as real as possible.**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh my god, I own Bones! Wakes up darn it! I only own Bones in my dreams. Please don't sue me (but if you have to, can David be there so I can stare at him?)**_

"Hey Bones, when's the last time you went on vacation?" Booth asked as he took a bite of the take out.

Brennan bit her lip in concentration.

"I think it was New Orleans, last year. Why?"

"New Orleans wasn't a vacation. It was… I don't even know what it was. But it wasn't a vacation." He stated.

"Sure it was Booth. It wasn't here."

"That doesn't make it a vacation. You were on trial for murder, Bones. That's it, you're coming with me to see what a real vacation is. I have a beach house in Miami we can use."

"Booth, I can't just go to Miami…"

"Sure you can. Cam already gave you two weeks off." Booth grinned.

"How'd you know that?" She asked, frowning.

"She told me to make sure you didn't go to the Jeffersonian. So, obviously you can't if you're in Florida! Come on Bones, please?" He asked, giving her a charm smile. She sighed.

"Fine. Let me just tell Angela. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow." He told her. She looked at him incredulously.

"What would you have done if I couldn't go?" he grinned.

"Carried you onto the plane." He said. She sighed.

"Yello." Angela answered. Brennan frowned.

"Why did you answer 'Yello'? You're supposed to answer hello." Angela laughed.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?"

"Booth is taking me to Florida." She told her. "Just incase you came over, you wouldn't report me missing." Ange squealed.

"Sweetie, we need to go shopping!"

"Ange, you don't need to go shopping for every single event."

"Oh yes you do! I'll be at your place in 10 minutes." With that, Angela hung up so that she couldn't argue. Brennan sighed.

At the mall, Angela bought Brennan 4 pairs of short shorts, 3 tube tops, 9 halter tops, 2 pairs of regular shorts, 3 tee shirts, and 1 pair of jeans. She also bought Temperance a bikini and what she called a 'tankini.' Brennan had no idea what that was, but she knew she'd be wearing it a lot more than the bikini.

THE NEXT DAY…

Brennan stared at the beach house in front of her. She'd expected it to be like a regular house, but it was way bigger. She went inside and roamed the halls. She counted 7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a furnished basement, 1 kitchen, 1 dining room, 1 living room, an attic, 3 decks, and a room that simply had chairs and a table. Brennan wasn't sure what the purpose was, but judging by all the board games in it she figured it was a game room or something.

"Like it?" Booth asked, coming up behind her.

"It's amazing. Much nicer than.."

"My apartment, I know Bones. It's not mine, it's my sister's." He explained.

"That makes sense."

A few days later, Booth and Brennan were walking along the boardwalk, when they passed a tattoo parlor. Booth laughed when he saw one of the pictures. Pointing to it, he said "Hey Bones, you could get 'Foxy' on your arm."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Because that would happen, right?"

"Aw, scaredy cat. You now what… I dare you to get Foxy tattooed somewhere. I'll be nice and let you pick." He told her, smirking.

"No." She said firmly, shaking her head.

"Aww, chicken." He said.

"I am not!"

"Then get the tattoo."

"No."

"See, you're a chicken."

After five minutes of debating whether or not refusing to get Foxy tattooed on was being a chicken, Brennan finally gave in.

"If I get the tattoo, will you promise to stop calling me a chicken?"

"Yes." He agreed. Sighing, she reluctantly walked into the parlor.

"Hi, I'd like to get, uh, a tattoo." 

"Okay, what would you like sweetheart?" The girl at the counter asked. 

"I'd like, uh, 'Foxy' on my lower back." She said. The girl smiled.

"Okay Hun." The tattoo in itself was kind of painful being so close to the spine, but Brennan endured it. She'd had worse. Finally, it was done. She paid for it and left, dragging a laughing Booth behind her.

"This never gets out, do you understand?" She demanded. Still laughing, he nodded.

"Promise me Booth?"

He slowly stopped laughing and looked her in the eyes. "I promise Bones." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you two do in Miami?" Angela asked, grinning. "Did you two hook up?"

"No Angela, give it up. We're not gonna get together." Brennan rolled her eyes. Angela sighed and left them alone. Booth grinned.

"I dunno Bones, I might hook up with you to see your Ta-" She put a hand over his mouth.

"Forget it. You're never seeing it again." He sighed.

"It was worth a try, right?"

_**Love it? Hate it? Please press that button and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
